I Hate You, but I love you
by Godlovesme
Summary: Harry loves somebody. But he can't have him. For he is encased in a mirror unable to get out. Will Harry be able to save him? Or will he destroy himself first? Angsty. *complete* Three Days Grace: I hate everything about you. Songfic. I do not own HP


/Everytime we lie awake/  
  
I lay on the bed my prone form breathing slowly, and peacefully. I know that you are content, while I lay awake in torment, and hell. You don't know what this does to me, seeing you there. This love between us. . . it's beautifully painful. For you it's a miracle, for me it's pain beyond pain. I can't reach throught the glass.  
  
/After every hit we take/  
  
They hate us, no wait. . . they hate me, they thing I'm crazy for loving you. You my opposite. But I have attained the unattainable. I have conquered the unconquerable. I fought a loser's battle and came out the winner. It's all very simple to understand, but they wanted you, they wanted to take you away from me. Lock you up inside a room. Cover you with black material so I couldn't see you anymore. They wanted you all to their selves, and they can't stand it that I have you. The most unlikely person. So they hurt me, locked me in a room surrounded by walls of clouds. I can't take it anymore, why can't you tell me you love me? Tell me before they take you!  
  
/Every feeling that I get but I haven't missed you yet/  
  
I'm leaving you. I can't stand it anymore. What people think of me kills me. I know that that is very selfish of me. But unlike you, I'm not perfect. I'm not a saint. I'm me and I love it. So I leave, and I don't miss you. No . . . I don't miss you.  
  
/Every roommate kept awake by every silent scream we make/  
  
Your roommates. . . yes they can hear your pain. As you cry silently into your pillow, hoping, praying that I'll return, or was that me? We're so perfect together I cannot tell us apart. We're like clones. Well I won't return. I can feel your soul crying out to me, silently. I know you can feel mine as well. I hate you. You're everything I've wanted, but I can't have. I can only see you through the glass, that's the only time you'll let me look at you. You perfect, selfish, bastard.  
  
/All the feelings that I get but I still don't miss you yet/  
  
I don't miss you. I left you and I hate you. Except. . .  
  
/Only when I stop to think about it/  
  
Except sometimes, when I stop and think, I realize what I have given away, and it hits me like a bullet through the heart. I left you. You who made me complete. Now I feel empty, for you were my everything, my heart, my soul. Damn you . . . damn you to hell. So I return to my mirror where you are encased forever, not able to reach through that fragile glass.  
  
/I hate everything about you why do I love you? You hate everything about me why do you love me?/  
  
I can feel it now, yes I can feel your hatred, but I can also feel your love. I laugh silently because only I know what is going to happen. I'm going to rid myself of this pain. I'm going to break through the glass. I can feel my emotions being mirrored perfectly by you. And I stare at your beautiful body.  
  
Tousled black hair, gleaming green eyes behind innocent glasses. You're an angel, you're my love. I own you body and soul. But I must kill you now.  
  
I must not let them have you.  
  
So I stare at you, you're right in front of me, in that alternate universe in which mere mortals call a mirror. But you're behind there. I can feel you, I know you're there.  
  
You're there right?  
  
You are my lover,  
  
You are my exact form.  
  
Although, I am the darkside  
  
And you are light  
  
You are me,  
  
My only love,  
  
Reflected in a mirror.  
  
So I aim my wand at the gleaming mirror  
  
And whisper those two deadly words.  
  
"Avada Kedavra,"  
  
The end  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Author's note: for those of you who didn't catch it, well Harry killed himself, he was a psycho and he was in love with himself. He thought that his mirrored self was actually a real person stuck behind glass. A person that he couldn't reach out to. A person he couldn't have. So he decided that no one would have him, and he shot a Avada Kedavra at the mirror, which reflected the spell, and killed him. WHOOPS! Ok so yah. 


End file.
